


up to your mouth, feeling it out

by ShapeOfLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rutting, Smut, Teasing, WWA Era, also lots of swearing, an important plot point, he also says daddy once so, headscarf harry, just in case, slightly fem Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/pseuds/ShapeOfLou
Summary: A quiet picnic in the part takes a drastic turn





	up to your mouth, feeling it out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to preface this by clarifying that it is nowhere near my best work but still maybe worth a read.  
> As always, thanks to my beta and support system, she knows who she is. Without her, I would have given the entire thing up.  
> Also, shout out to Medicine for being a banger

Harry squints, the sunlight being too strong even with his Ray-Bans propped on his nose. He brushes a few loose curls back and tucks them into the floral scarf before putting a fist over his mouth and coughing softly. He looks around and bathes in the serenity of his surroundings, loving the difference from his usual hustle and bustle. His moment of peace gets interrupted by a voice. 

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asks, clearly picking up on Harry lost in his own thoughts. 

Harry repositions himself so his legs are sprawled out in front of him, loving the feeling of the soft grass against his bare skin. He continues to take in the atmosphere and whispers, “‘t is beautiful, innit?” 

They had come here for lunch, thinking that spending their few days home from tour would be well spent if one of them included relaxing in the garden right outside of London. Louis had suggested it a few days prior, and Harry quickly jumped on the opportunity and made sure to get groceries that were perfect for the typical basket picnic. 

“It is, yeah.” Louis agrees, looking at Harry. He admires his long body and the way his tiny shorts accentuate his tan legs. He's propped up on his arms, making the slight bulge of muscle appear from under his flimsy t-shirt, and Louis swears he can see the love bite from a few days prior purpling along Harry’s collarbone. His pink Chuck Taylors are tossed to the side and he’s wiggling his toes in the warm London air. 

Harry clears his throat again, “what are  _ you _ thinking about?”

Louis snaps back into reality, noticing that Harry is waiting for an answer, “what was that?” 

Harry giggles and shakes his head, “I said, ‘what are you thinking about?’” 

“Nothing.” Louis states. 

Harry cocks his head to the side and knits his eyebrows, “bullshit. Tell me.” 

Louis sighs. “It's just that,” he pauses, wondering how he should word this, “I was thinking that you're more beautiful than any of this.” 

Harry tries to be offended at the corny comment, but the smirk and blush across his cheeks say otherwise. “Shuddup.” 

Louis shakes his head and looks down at the ground, not believing himself, “It might be ridiculous, but it's true.” 

Harry looks over at Louis, grinning, before practically leaping and crashing down on him, pinning him to the picnic blanket beneath them. “Shut  _ up! _ ” He jokingly states, his cheeks still a bright peachy color. 

“Make me, love.” Louis retorts. 

As one does in this situation, Harry leans down and plants his lips on Louis’, preventing him from speaking further. He holds still for a brief moment before softly giggling and moving his lips, kissing Louis again. He slips the slightest bit of tongue into the next one, feeling Louis do the same in response. 

Although those close to them may disagree, Harry and Louis have never been the type to encourage or perform PDA. So things like this, even though it is as simple as kissing, almost scare Harry with the way he can practically feel his heartbeat in his ears. He swears every hair on his body is standing straight up, and it’s both exhilarating and horrifying at the same time. He keeps his mouth against Louis’, basically losing control in the taste of Louis’ mouth against his own. 

He suddenly gets shoved out of his daydream as Louis puts a hand on his chest and pushes him away. “Getting carried away, yeah?” 

Louis giggles and wipes the back of his mouth as he gestures downwards. Harry follows the line of the where Louis points and notices both of their semis evident beneath their shorts. He didn’t realize how entranced he had been, to the point he was apparently beginning to rut. 

Harry doesn’t know what to say, instead, he dries his mouth with the back of his hand and looks down at his bulge in his shorts. He clears his throat and looks back at Louis, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. He  _ knows  _ he should behave himself, really, but Louis just makes it so difficult sometimes. This just happens to be one of those times, and it’s quite inconvenient, considering that they are in public, after all. He tries to shake it off. 

“So?” Louis states, raising his eyebrows. 

“So, what?” Harry retorts, wondering where this is going. 

Louis shrugs softly, “Just wondering what’s on your mind.” 

Harry plops down, propping himself up on his elbows as he looks off into the distance. “Not much.” 

Louis scoffs and mockingly says, “Bullshit,  _ tell me. _ ”

Harry laughs to himself and looks down at his crossed ankles before looking back at Louis with raised eyebrows. “Why don’t you believe me?” 

“I think we’ve been together long enough for me to know when you’re faking, love.” 

“Is that so?” Harry continues to stretch this out, wondering if Louis will eventually give up. It happens sometimes if he’s patient. 

“Is that not a fair assumption? Come on, you know you can talk to me.” 

Harry hums quietly to himself, keeping his eyes on the grass beside of him. “I want to try something.” 

“Yeah?” Louis replies, looking towards Harry but not getting eye contact in return. “Like what?” 

Harry clears his throat and speaks quietly. “I want to suck your cock.” He pauses, still looking at the ground, “Right now.” 

Louis sighs through his nose, feeling his cock twitch slightly in his jorts at the thought. “Really?” 

Harry nods and hums in response, finally looking up from the grass and fighting the urge to smile when he locks eyes with Louis. 

“Well, what's stopping you?” Louis retorts, raising his eyebrow. 

“Do I even have to explain that?” Harry says, tossing his hand up to signal that they're in  _ public.  _

“Don't act like that hasn't stopped you before, love.” 

Harry's cock twitches as he thinks back to the multitudes of times, especially on tour, that they've somehow made it out of situations like this unscathed. 

“Hmm?” Louis says, waiting for Harry's response. 

“What if-” Harry begins, being cautious of the situation. 

Louis begins to stroke himself through his shorts, his hardon growing by the second and bulging through the fabric. He gasps lowly and makes eye contact with Harry, who seems baffled. “What if what? Give me a good reason.”

“Lou,  _ I-,”  _ Harry begins but doesn’t have an actual reason besides that they are, in fact, in public. Where anyone could see or hear them. The thought makes Harry ache in his groin. 

“You brought this on yourself, love. So, are we going to do anything about it?” 

Harry licks his lips and props himself up on his knees. He hobbles around a bit and settles in front of Louis, who still has his hand on his cock. “You sure about this?”

Louis nods his head and leans back on his elbows, spreading his legs to allow Harry some room. “Just keep quiet and we’ll be fine, right?”

Harry doesn’t respond as he lies flat on his belly on the grass between Louis’ thighs. He props himself up on his elbows a little as he rubs his palm over the apparent bulge in Louis’ shorts. He feels his own neglected cock straining under his weight as he slowly unbuttons and unzips Louis’ bottoms, tugging them down a bit to make room. 

Louis lets out a sigh as Harry nuzzles into his groin, his hot breath and wet lips tickling at his clothed cock. He bucks his hips a bit, signaling to Harry to speed things up. 

Harry lifts his head and looks up at Louis for a brief moment before slipping his hand under the waistband of his pants and pulling his cock out, tucking the band under Louis’ balls. He strokes it a few times, feeling it harden completely, before sliding the foreskin back and taking the slick tip into his mouth. He laps his tongue around and pulls the foreskin back up, sliding his tongue between the two. 

“We haven't got all day, yeah?” Louis says between soft gasps. He loves this, he really does, but they also need to speed things up before they get caught. 

Harry pulls away with a soft pop but continues stroking. He smirks, “If you were anyone else I'd tell you to go fuck yourself.” 

Louis giggles, “If I were anyone else you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.” 

Harry cocks his head sideways in agreement. He blushes a pale shade of pink before dropping and taking the cock back into his mouth, this time slowly sliding down inch by inch, adjusting to the thickness as he goes. Halfway down, he takes a deep breath through his nose and takes the rest quickly, feeling the tip hit his throat. 

Louis leans his weight onto one side and lifts the free arm to run his fingers through Harry’s curls, being careful of the tightly wrapped scarf. He sighs and licks his lips, “You’re so good at this, baby.”

Harry hollows his cheeks and slowly slides up, sucking the tip tightly. He sinks back down and repeats this a few more times before pulling completely off with a soft ‘pop’, a line of drool hanging from his lower lip. He immediately drops down and mouths at Louis’ balls, gently rolling them with his tongue while simultaneously stroking his cock with his hand. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Louis asks, a soft moan leaving his lips immediately after when Harry gently bites his scrotum. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Harry doesn’t answer as he directs Louis’ cock back into his mouth and quickly sinks back down, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He goes faster this time, quickly sliding up and down Louis’ thick length. He makes a soft gagging sound and immediately feels Louis’ fingers tighten in his hair, one of their symbols for  _ quiet down _ . 

Louis makes a gentle shh sound but keeps his fingers in Harry's hair as he guides him up and down his cock. He watches as Harry slides his hand along the length that isn't in his mouth and feels the tension building in his lower belly. 

Harry swiftly pops back off and whispers, his eyes locked with Louis’, “I want you to come,” he looks down at his hand stroking, “I want to taste your come,  _ daddy.” _

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Louis groans, feeling his legs twitch as his orgasm gets closer. Harry is all too good at this and knows exactly what to do and say to get Louis like this. 

“Please?” Harry begs, poking his bottom lip out in a mock pout. “I've been a good boy, haven't I?” 

“Yes,” Louis gasps, “the best.” 

Harry can tell that Louis is getting closer so he sticks the tip back into his mouth and sucks on it briefly. He runs his tongue along Louis’ frenulum and the slit, getting the bitter taste of precome as he flicks his tongue. 

He pulls away but keeps the leaky red tip of Louis’ cock flat against his tongue as he uses his hand to slowly stroke the length. He looks up at Louis, his green eyes wide and adorned with a sense of innocence, despite the situation. 

“I'm so close, sweetheart,” Louis whispers barely audibly. 

Harry smirks but keeps the head of Louis’ cock against his tongue, vigorously stroking the rest of the erection. Soon after, he feels Louis tightly grip onto his curls, signaling that he was seconds away from coming. 

Almost immediately after, Louis lets out a soft grunt and comes on Harry's tongue, a few stray strands landing on his cheek and nose in the process. His hips thrust gently upwards as he spasms through his orgasm. He shivers at the stimulation as Harry continues to stroke and lick at the tip, squeezing and catching every drop. 

Harry hums as he flicks his tongue against the tip one final time and pulls away, dropping Louis’ softening cock. He sits back and drags his fingers across his cheek to catch the stray semen and pushes it into his mouth, making a scene out of licking his fingers clean as he locks eyes with Louis as he comes down from his high. 

Louis catches his breath and plops down onto his back. He runs his fingers through his hair and whispers, “Fuck. I can't believe we did that. Come here.” 

He motions for Harry to come over and Harry does, straddling his waist and leaning down over his face, making sure to avoid touching his sensitive cock. Louis gently pulls the back of Harry's neck and drags him downwards for a kiss, loving the taste of himself on Harry's tongue. 

As they kiss, Harry gently grinds down, his neglected cock extremely hard and sensitive against Louis’ thigh. Louis feels it and reaches down to stroke him through his tiny shorts. 

“How fast do you think you can do it?” Louis whispers close to Harry's ear, hearing as his breath picks up at the bit of relief he's finally getting. 

“I,” Harry gasps, “I dunno. Fast.” 

“Good,” Louis keeps stroking and they hear a noise come from across the hedges. 

Harry almost pulls away, but Louis encourages him to keep going. “Come on, finish before they come over here.” 

“I'm  _ trying,”  _ Harry whines, his sweaty face just centimeters from Louis’ as they make eye contact. 

“Do you want to get caught? Hmm?” Louis teases. 

“N-no,  _ fuck,”  _ Harry clenches his eyes shut and grinds down again, harder this time. 

“It seems like you do, love.” Louis teases, “I'm giving you the chance to come, rather than deal with your hard cock for god knows how long, and you're not even trying to finish.” 

“I am!” Harry protests, getting more and more worked up and frazzled as the seconds tick by. “‘M close.” 

“Are you? Or are you going to wait until we have company? Do you want them to see you in this state?” Louis edges Harry closer and closer, knowing that the teasing drives him crazy. “All sweaty and fucked out?” 

At that, Harry finally comes in his shorts, the hot liquid shooting out and landing in pubes and creating a sticky mess. He trembles through his orgasm and feels Louis continue to stroke. He mumbles  _ shit  _ in between gasps as he buries his face into Louis’ neck. 

Before Harry can come around, Louis is kissing him roughly and slowly rolling them over so that Harry is flat on the ground. He sits up and tucks his own cock back into his shorts and zips himself up. He giggles and looks down at Harry as he catches his breath and attempts to tuck a few stray curls back into his scarf. 

“Better?” Louis smirks at the question. 

“Yeah,” Harry shakes his head and blushes, “ _ Yeah.”  _

Before Louis can say anything else, two women walk from around the shrubs pushing a toddler in a stroller. They walk towards them and exchange short greetings as they continue along their way, leaving the area. 

As soon as the women turn the corner, Harry busts into a fit of giggles, quickly covering his face with his arm. 

“What's so funny?” Louis asks. 

“Do you think they,” Harry waves his hands between them both, “ _ know?” _

Louis pretends to ponder for a brief second, tapping on his chin. “Hmm, nah. They barely looked over.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows in agreement but giggles once more at the thought. 

“Seem to enjoy this a bit, love.” 

“Oh I did,” Harry snidely remarks. 

“Well, I doubt you'll enjoy that mess in your pants here in a bit.” 

“Honestly not enjoying it much now,” Harry replies bashfully. “Kinda getting cold.” 

Louis fights the urge to laugh or poke fun at the situation. “What do you say we go home and get you cleaned up and maybe go for another round?” 

Harry finds it impossible to resist that offer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, THANK YOU.  
> Also, I'm graduating from college this month so if anyone wants to send in requests I'll definitely have the time to do that soon enough !!!


End file.
